Never Really Loved You Anyway
by Archangela
Summary: A Pansy fic! *gawsp!* Draco, that devilishly handsome player, leaving me for another one of his... women! See if I care. I never really loved him anyway. *Songfic to that excellent Corrs song*


AN: Whoa. Something so _different! _I kind of like Pansy's character here… she isn't the whiner I used to make her in my other fics. Oh well, enjoy, and review! (And I know Draco sounds cold-hearted here, but I wanted to bring out the hostile side of my favorite character…)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his little friends belong to J.K. Rowling. This wonderful song belongs to the Corrs. *waves her Irish flag*

Dedicated to: No one. It would be quite cruel if I dedicated this to somebody because when I tell someone I love them, I mean it.

**__**

Never Really Loved You Anyway

Pansy leaned against the doorframe, watched as he loaded his things into the car, and mentally ticked off a list. A list of reasons not to run out there, grab his arm, cry her eyes out and beg him to come back into her life.

Draco Malfoy was especially beautiful in the afternoon sunlight, and Pansy watched appreciatively the way the sun glanced off his light blond hair. He was beautiful, yes… 

__

You bored me with your stories

But those dawn-tinted lips had a proud curve to them, and Pansy knew, that besides the fact that they could kiss quite skilfully, they also loved to talk. About himself. And himself. And himself. And his needs. If Pansy herself was ever in his monologues, it would be how she never fulfilled his expectations, or how she never met his needs.

Pansy sighed. Outside, Draco was charming his bags into smaller sizes, glancing every now and then Pansy's way to see how she was taking it… her boyfriend was finally leaving her.

For another woman.

__

I can't believe that I endured you for as long as I did

"How long was it, Draco?" Pansy asked him, and he looked up at her, for voices carried easily across the spacious lawn in front of Pansy's manor. Draco smirked. "Oh, it was pretty long. You were very satisfied with it, you always told me."

Pansy blinked, then rolled her eyes. More conceit from the dragon. "I wasn't talking about your… _pride and joy, _I was talking about our relationship."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. A few months?" Pansy stared at her calendar. "You can hardly call a year and half 'a few months', Draco."

__

I'm happy it's over

Draco walked up the lawn, watching Pansy with a sly smile in those devilish grey eyes. Pansy stared back coolly. "What now?" Draco nodded towards the house. "One last check… I might have left something in there… like my pair of green boxers that you ripped off me last night."

Pansy turned red. "Ohhh… shut up."

__

I'm only sorry that I didn't make the move before you

She trailed Draco through the house, still grudgingly admiring his glacial beauty. "How long have you been seeing her… this Patricia of yours?" Draco glanced at her. "Three months." Pansy's eyes blazed, and her voice reached a high-pitched shriek. "Three months?! We… we were still living together then!" 

Draco smiled. "I know." Pansy glared at him. "I should have thrown you out months ago." Draco winked infuriatingly. "All the better, don't you agree?"

__

And when you go I will remember

To send a thank you note to that girl,

Pansy stood over him as he stuffed the rest of his clothes into a smaller bag. As he crammed a black turtleneck inside, a photograph caught her eye. Moving quickly, Pansy pulled it from the bag. Draco made no move to stop her.

"That's Patricia. Lovely girl, don't you think?"

__

I see she's holding you so tender

Pansy stared at the wizard photo, glaring at the way Patricia sent a sly wink up at her. _She's just like Draco… _She looked once more at the whole photograph…

"Draco! Her… her _hands!" _she protested, whirling around to face yet another patented Draco Malfoy smirk. Draco shrugged once more, replying "What about them? Yes, I know they're placed rather… *ahem* strategically on my body in that photograph. Her hands were quite… _talented, _I assure you of that." 

__

Well, I just want to say

I never really loved you anyway

"You _pig!" _Pansy burst out at Draco, flinging the photograph at his feet and stomping out of the room huffily. Draco followed her, slinging the bag gracefully over his shoulder. He had left the photograph where it was, on the floor of Pansy's bedroom… _Kind of a goodbye present for Pansy… _he thought, smiling to himself.

__

No, I didn't love you anyway

I'm so glad you're moving away

Pansy stopped and faced Draco, her face red and angry. "Good riddance, I must say! It's a good thing you're moving away… I'm not going to stop you… you and Patricia can go to hell, for all I care."

Draco smiled warmly. "Well, in that case, we'll see you there sooner or later."

__

Valentino?

I don't think so

Pansy frowned at his easy retort. _That's what I liked about him… _she thought sourly. _His wit. Never realized the day would come when he would use it against me. _

She sighed softly. "We could have been so beautiful together, you know that?" His expression softened, and he moved as if to hug her, but she pulled away, her eyes sparking. "If you weren't so damn lazy!"

__

You're watching MTV while I lie dreaming in an empty bed

"It was always me. Overseeing the house-elves, making sure there was food on the table every night… if I wasn't so rich, we'd be living like the Weasleys!" she spat. (AN: Cruel, I know. But hey…)

Draco simply adjusted the bag on his shoulder and let her rant on.

__

And come to think of it

I was misled

"You fooled me, you arsehole! You just lived off me… it was just the sex, wasn't it?"

__

My flat, my food, my everything

And thoughts inside my head

Pansy watched Draco until he grew slightly uncomfortable. "And all the while, you've been cheating on me… " she said slowly, dangerously… "with three different women… that Patricia just happens to be the queen of your harem!"

__

Before you go

"And now you're leaving me here, in the dust, going off to ride with your… _woman! _into the sunset, and cheat off her as well…" Pansy raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

__

I must remember

To have a quiet word with that girl

Does she know you're not a spender?

Pansy stopped, then stared at Draco. "Where did you meet Patricia?" Draco waved an elegant hand airily. "Father's annual ballroom party. She would be my…" Draco broke off and consulted his mental family tree. "Patricia would be my fourth cousin on my father's cousin's side, twice removed." 

Pansy blinked. _That silver hair seemed familiar._

"Okay… she's probably after your money, Draco. Almost every woman who sleeps with you is after your money… or your body…" It was Pansy's turn to smirk.

"Yes, I know that. So were you." Draco pointed out. The smirk faded off Pansy's face.

__

Well, I just want to say

I never really loved you anyway

"Yes, you're right. I was after your money. And after that beautiful package of yours…" Pansy grinned mischievously, and Draco choked back a conceited laugh. "You're quite impressive in bed, Draco… and sadly, that was the only reason I ever put up with you." Pansy shrugged and opened the door.

"Out you go, my little Playboy."

This time, Draco really did laugh.

__

No, I didn't love you anyway

I'm so happy you're moving away


End file.
